


Luck of the Irish

by ArmedAndDangerous



Series: The Magical Seven [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: BAMF Emma, Evil Bogue is Evil, Faraday is my whomp baby, Faraday needs a hug, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Multiple Pov, Sam's quiet Hogwarts career just got a whole less quiet, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedAndDangerous/pseuds/ArmedAndDangerous
Summary: In which the Seven go to Hogwarts. Weeeee!





	1. The Beginning

It was Sam's second year at Hogwarts, which meant that this was his first time watching the Sorting without the pressure of being sorted himself. It was a curious process to observe, and he was sure he wasn't the first one to think so. 

Sam watched the nervous First Years shuffle into the Great Hall, looking around in awe. Some looked vaguely familiar, clearly the younger siblings of someone or other. Not that he cared, to be honest. It had nothing to do with him or his studies.

His vantage point from the Ravenclaw table allowed Sam to watch the children unhindered. From the looks of it, there were some troublemakers among them. Great.

There was a pointed 'ahem' and the chattering died down. Professor Terryl stood next to where the Sorting Hat perched on a chair, holding a scroll. The Hall quieted to listen to the Hat sing, predicting a year of hard work and new friendships.

'How original.'

Last year's song hadn't been much different, vague and all-encompassing. 

Professor Terryl cleared his throat again, and began calling students to be sorted. The first few were a couple of Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff, nothing interesting. 

"Emma Cullen."

The auburn haired girl raised her chin stubbornly, and marched up to Professor Terryl as if she were marching to war. Quite an impressive display. Sam raised his brow and pegged her for a Gryffindor.

The Hat happily proved him wrong with an enthusiastic "SLYTHERIN!"

'Oh boy...'

The names continued, and among them were two more Ravenclaws. 

"Joshua Faraday."

The name was followed by hushed whispers; everyone knew that name. Everyone also knew that nothing good came from that family.

Sam frowned at the tiny boy clinbing the steps to sit on the chair, trying to find the signs of corruption and vindictiveness his mother had told him to look for. Madame Chisolm, a respectable pureblood, was very adamant that her children knew whom to befriend and whom to steer clear of. However, the only thing Sam could tell about that boy was a showman's smirk and immediately felt dread. That was the face of someone determined to make noise, cause discord, and plot shenanigans.

None of which helped maintain a positive learning environment.

The Hat had taken its sweet time with Faraday, clearly it wasn't an easy decision. Sam could see it musing, silently conversing with the boy, who now wore a slightly more nervous expression.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Instead of relief, Sam would bet his copy of Hogwarts: A History that it was fear in that boy's eyes before the smirk was back full force. 

Across the aisle at the Hufflepuff table, Horne made eyecontact with Sam and subtly nodded. Apparently they'd be keeping an eye on one Joshua Faraday for the forseeable future. 

'I guess one year of relative quiet is as much as I'm gonna get,' Sam thought, resigning himself to a less than peaceful Second year at Hogwarts.

The last student on the list, a Miguel Vasquez, was welcomed warmly to the House of Gryffindor, and Headmaster Dippet gave the welcoming speech. The feast was, of course, excellent.


	2. A Run of Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this story, Vasquez is Spanish. The time period is canon era, but clearly in the UK.

This was it. Maybe here at Hogwarts, Joshua Faraday could catch a break from his family and find somewhere he fit in. He was sure of it, well, almost.

Joshua aligned his face into a cocky smirk, showing the facade of the confident trickster he had decided would be his armour. He would have to be careful. 

His family had ways of keeping an eye on him, even from all the way in Ireland. If he acted in any way unbecoming of the noble Faraday purebloods, he would be dealt with accordingly. He had learned at a young age that it was better if he played along.

Despite his hard-won control, Joshua's eyes still widened in awe at the sight of the Great Hall, especially the ceiling. The illusion was so real, and for a second he thought he could maybe feel a soft night breeze on his face.

'Get a hold of yourself!'

He was still surrounded by strangers, he still had an audience. Maybe not focused on him entirely, but he knew the stares would begin the second his name was called. 

The Sorting was no mystery to him, his cousin and his idiot friends had talked about it where he could easily eavesdrop. There was a hat that invaded your mind, searched your private thoughts and deepest secrets and placed you where it saw fit. 

Despite the lack of mystery, Joshua was just as terrified as the other First Years, if not more so. The Hat's decision would affect the rest of his life. His father had told him only Slytherin would do, as all Faradays had graced its dungeons during their schooling. Anything less, and he shouldn't bother returning home for the summer. 

The Professor leading them to the centre of the Great Hall had stepped up next to the Hat. When it began to sing, Joshua had to cover up a snort, because how ridiculous was that?

"This place is mental!" Joshua muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. He was glad to not me at his Manor, but maybe he would have been safer from catching the crazy there.

"Aye, shut up." An olive skinned boy, scrappy but taller than Joshua, glared down at him. "Some of us are actually trying to listen."

He had a noticeable accent, and despite his scowl, his dark eyes flashed from one wonder to another, as if he hadn't seen a floating candle before. 

"Oh good, we got ourselves a Spaniard. And a Mudblood at that. Olay, amigo," Joshua said with disdain. Not that it really mattered to him, but there was a Carrow and a Knoll standing too close for comfort. Anything positive towards this boy would be seen as treason and betrayal of the family values, and reported immediately. His family wasn't exactly trusting, especially with him.

It was clear that the Spaniard had no idea what a mudblood was, but understood it to be an insult. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but before he could say anything, a name was called and a girl shouldered past them, looking ready for battle. From the tilt of her chin, Joshua had no doubt she would win. Whatever it was she was trying to win.

Emma Cullen. Evidently a Slytherin. Potentially a future housemate, should he be sorted in the only appropriate house.

There were a few more kids ahead of him, and he decided to ignore the Spaniard for now. He had bigger worries than a bit of name-calling. 

His palms were starting to sweat, so he stuck them in his robe pockets. 'Relax. Everything will be fine,' he thought, not believing himself one bit. It never was fine in his experience.

When his name was called, he was ready. Smirk firmly in place, he ignored the pointed whispers and undoubtedly awful rumours courtesy of his ancestors and stepped up to the Sorting Hat.

He made a great deal out of sitting in the chair just so, laid back with a sarcastic air. He'd practised, just in case. His antics received a few chuckles, for which he was glad.

The Hat was placed onto his head and it sank low over his forehead.

'Curious.' The word echoed through his mind, and he waited for the Hat to call him out, to reveal his sharade. 'Such secrets. Such determination. You truly are a Faraday, are you not, boy?'

"No..." It was a whisper, too fast in denial that he couldn't stop himself.

'Oh, but you are. We shall see how you put your talents to use, certainly. Such a strong mind. And as a true Faraday, you shall be in...'

"SLYTHERIN!" The shout echoed through the Hall as well as Joshua's head, and he didn't know whether to be terrified or releived.

Both. Definately both. 

He made his way over to the cheering green and silver table, his face masked with a smirk once again. 

On his way, he raised a challenging eyebrow to the boy he'd been arguing with, and sat down next to the scary-warrior-girl Emma. She seemed like the person to befriend in this pit of, well, snakes.

The girl nodded at him, her back straight and a no-nonsense expression. It would be fun trying to get her to laugh.

The other Slytherins seemed to be satisfied with his presence. So far, so good. His father would be pleased.

Joshua turned to watch the rest of the Sorting, clapping politely with everyone else. Soon enough, the Spaniard was the last one remaining.

"Miguel Vasquez."

The boy stepped forward, looking resigned and nervous to be the last one. His eyes shifted around, briefly stopping on Joshua, who narrowed his eyes and grinned.

'Let him interpret that how he wants,' Joshua thought, and watched Vasquez raise his chin in challenge. 'Good, someone with a spine.'

The Sorting Hat had been on Vasquez' head less than a second before bellowing a joyful "GRYFFINDOR!"

'Of course,' Joshua sighed. The one interesting person had to be a stupid lion.

***

After the feast, a Prefect rounded up all the First Years, ordering them to walk in double file.

Joshua snagged the spot next to the Cullen girl, deeming her as probably safe. Now that the nervewracking stuff was over with, she gave him the slightest smile, which he returned. 

During the feast, both if them had remained quiet, mostly left alone by the other students. Joshua had had to field some questions from the nobler purebloods, and so had to keep up his pretense of elitist troublemaker charm. Having had years of practise steering conversations away from himself, this was no real problem. He knew the actual trouble would start later. After a particularly skillful derailing of a question, Emma had looked at him sharply, studying him intensely. He merely lifted an eyebrow and shrugged, returning to his treacle tart. 

Now they were walking along the corridors towards the dungeons, listening to the Prefect blather on about expectations and rules. Joshua rolled his eyes at some of them and scowled at others, already planning ways to increase his freedom. And also fun. Fun was important, and helped him not think about not fun family things.

"... need to adress any concerns, our Head of House Bartholomew Bogue will be most inclined to assist you. Although if you bother him with something menial, well, don't." The Prefect left the consequences up to their imagination. Joshua didn't need imagination, though, because he knew exactly the sort of things used on young children that vexed an adult.

Bartholomew Bogue, Bart to Mister Faraday, had a standing invitation to the Faraday Manor. Much to Joshua's dislike. That man was vile, and his slick charm and arrogance made his skin crawl. Bogue was sure to keep a close eye on him and report anything back to his family.

Joshua shivered, catching Emma's eye. She frowned in question, but he simply shook his head at her, trying to convey 'Later' at her. She seemed to understand.

They all rounded a corner and stopped before a blank wall. The Prefect paused to make sure he had everyone's attention, before turning to the wall. "Purity."

The wall opened, and Joshua could feel the weight of so many things pressing down on him. There was no going back. He was stuck in Slytherin with some of the most awful people watching his every move, and he was doomed to a dorm underground. 

He wasn't claustrophobic, but now he felt he could strongly empathize. 

When Emma grabbed his hand, he nearly lost his control, but she squeezed tightly and seemed to steady him. 

Maybe he wasn't so alone, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my little Hogwarts AU for the Magnificent Seven!!!
> 
> The houses thus far:  
> Sam Chisolm (2nd Year) - Ravenclaw  
> Jack Horne (3rd Year) - Hufflepuff  
> Emma Cullen (1st Year) - Slytherin  
> Joshua Faraday (1st Year) - Slytherin  
> Miguel Vasquez (1st Year) - Gryffindor


End file.
